The Pastoral Symphony
by Cassiana Rose
Summary: A little love story inspired my the Disney Animation of Beethoven's Pastoral Symphony.


This scene is my interpretation of the Pastoral Symphony sequence from Disney's Fantasia, which is not, of course, anything to do with me.

This comes from the part of it when all of the centaurs and 'centaurettes' (Disney's name for the female centaurs) have coupled up, but there are two left behind. I added the names, I don't actually know if they have any.

I hope it's not too bad. Thanks for reading.

* * *

The centaur sighed, his black hair flopping annoyingly into his face, blocking his right eye. This was the year he and his friends were supposed to be paired up. Every year, when a centaur came of age, they would go to the spring, and meet with the centaurettes. The Fates would then determine who he would be with for the rest of his life.

His friends, all of the other male centaurs, had found their match, and they'd all gone off to the plains, where they would live out their lives. Heck, even Bacchus was coming to this one, so it was a big event.

All of the centaurettes had been entirely unappealing to him. Of course, they were beautiful, but they weren't right for him. One of them, a beautiful red-haired centaurette with snow-white skin and black roses in her hair, was stunning, but something about her, the way sh held herself, the way she moved, repulsed him entirely.

He sighed, and shifted the weight of his chin to his other hand, staring forlornly at his reflection in the water.

On the other side of the willow tree, sat a young centaurette, who, as she sighed, shifted her chin from one hand to the other. She brushed her blue hair from her eyes gently, and fixed the flowers that ran through it.

She had spent her whole life preparing for this day, this one day that would define her as a person, line up her half a soul with another, completing both of them for eternity. And all for nothing!

She was alone, fated to waste away in the spring, because no one wanted her, and by next year, all of the centaurs would have the younger centaurettes, the prettier ones.

She laid her head in her hands, rubbing gently at the tense skin around her face, before she settled her chin in her palms, and sighed once more.

Three little cherubs sat in the tree, looking down on the poor centaur as he sighed forlornly.

"It's just too sad," the one on the left, Agapios, said, leaning on his elbows.

The middle cherub, Nikomi, nodded. "I hope he can find someone. He looks so sad."

Takis, on the right, laid his head down on his crossed arms. "I just wish he had more time. It's almost over. The festival is about to start!" he said, pouting slightly. The centaur lifted his head from one hand, and moved it to the other. The three cherubs did the same.

"Hey, guys!" called a voice. They looked up to see Silas flying above them. "You need to see this."

He flew off through the willow tree, the three cherubs following him closely. He pried the branches apart, and the four of them looked down through them. The three cherubs gasped, and Silas looked at them.

The petite centaurette was sighing, her light blue skin catching the dappled light of the afternoon as she moved slightly. She pulled one of the flowers out of the garland around her waist, and plucked the petals from it one by one.

The cherubs smiled to one another, and, pulling out their fluted pipes, Nikomi and Agapios darted down to flutter above the centaurette, and began to play short bursts of a tune they would play when they flew around the sky above the plain, catching the attention of the forlorn horsewoman.

She looked up and, catching sight of the two cherubs who flirted about above her, got to her feet. She smiled slightly, and followed the cherubs from her little clearing.

They flew upwards into the tree, and the centaurette stood for a moment, waiting quietly.

The two settled up in the tree, waiting for Takis and Silas, who were employing a similar tactic with the depressed centaur on the other side of the tree trunk.

The centaurette looked over to the branches as they rustled, ready to bolt in a second. The two cherubs backed through, before darting up into the tree. The branches were barely still for a moment before a pale blue hand lifted them up, and a black-haired head followed it through.

The centaurette looked up as he entered the clearing, and had to hold back a gasp.

Warmth flooded her chest as their eyes, his black and her blue, met across the short distance.

This is it, she thought to herself. I've found him.

She took a step forwards at the same time as he did, closing the gat between them.

"Hello," he said. She flushed slightly.

She responded meekly, smiling slightly. "I'm Calypso."

He smiled, nodding as if he had known it for his whole life. "I'm Jason. Shall we?" he said, offering her his arm. She threaded hers through his, and they headed out to the plains.

* * *

Thanks for reading. See you later.


End file.
